


take the memo.

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: 블리치 전력 60분 '메모'를 주제로 쓴 글입니다.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	take the memo.

루키아는 메모를 좋아했다. 아니, 엄밀히 말하자면 메모의 신봉자, 가 더 정확한 표현이라고 쿠로사키 이치고는 생각했다. 그 똑부러지는 성격과는 달리 정신머리는 어디다 두고 다니는지, 루키아는 정말 꾸준히도 무언가를 깜빡하고, 잃어먹고, 미처 생각지 못해 놓고 다녔다. 거기에 현세에 와서 빛을 보기 시작한 그의 팬시 취향의 문구류가 더해지니, 어느새 얼렁뚱땅 다시 그의 보금자리가 돼버린 자신의 방이, 온통 루키아의 메모지들로 덮여버린 것은 너무나도 당연한 수순이었고, 그가 마땅히 예상했어야 할 일이었다. 

“그래도 이건 좀,” 

방안을 뒤덮은 나비떼마냥, 평평한 표면이라면 어디든 붙어 나부끼는 형형색색의 메모들을 올려다보며 나직히 읊조렸다. 

“너무하잖아.” 

눈 바로 앞에서 나풀거리는 메모를 하나 떼어서 읽어보니, 거기엔 그가 평소 풍기는 고고한 분위기와는 전혀 매치가 되지 않는 정신없는 필체로, 참으로 어이없는 지시가 적혀 있었다. 

_ 저녁은 꼭, 거르지 말고 제때 제때 챙겨 먹도록 하여라!  _

터져나오는 웃음을 굳이 참지 않았다. 그렇게 저물어 가는, 사신대행 쿠로사키 이치고의 하루였다. 

*

  
  


전쟁이 끝난 후, 루키아는 현세에 머무르는 시간이 슬금슬금 늘어나기 시작했다. 이치고는 어리둥절했지만, 딱히 반대할 마음은 없었으므로 굳이 묻지는 않았다. 그저 어렴풋이 상황을 짐작할 뿐이었다. 재건이 한창일 정령정을 뒤로 하고 (더군다나 루키아의 부대는 대장이 부재하니 할일이 다른 부대장들의 두, 세배일건 뻔했다) 굳이 현세에서, 그것도 그의 곁에서 시간을 보낸다는 건, 

어지간히도 그가 걱정이 되었나 보다. 

루키아의 걱정이 이해가 안 되는 건 아니었다. 확실히 그는 지금, 불과 몇달 전에 전쟁을 치뤘다는 사실이 믿기지 않을만큼 안정된 삶을 영위하고 있었다. 고작 열여덟살 짜리가 그런 중대사를 치르고도 이리 태평한 게 부자연스럽다는 것을 그도 잘 알고 있었다. 그렇지만— 여기까지 생각이 미치자 그는 가볍게 코웃음을 쳤다— 그가 길바닥에 굴러다니는 아무 열여덟살 짜리가 아니라는 건 루키아가 제일 잘 알고 있을텐데. 기우라고 말해줘야 하나, 찰나의 고민은 곧 퍽— 하는 모순적이게 경쾌한 탁음과 함께 공기중으로 퍼져 사라졌다. 네놈은 하여간, 내가 없으면— 하는 루키아의 목소리가 귓가를 스쳤고, 그 반은 짜증난, 반은 걱정된 표정에 이치고의 마지막 남은 양심이 눈녹듯이 녹아내렸다. 분명, 루키아는 지금 그보다는 정령정에 더 절실히 필요한 존재였다. 그러나 그게 그의 알 바랴. 무보수로 이만큼 일해 줬으면 돌아오는 게 있어야지, 라고 무의식적으로 중얼거린 말을 루키아가 못 들은 게 천만다행일 뿐이었다. 

그래, 그냥 그 정도 선에서 끝날 수도 있던 일이었다. 그는 해맑고도 단호하게 계속 모른 척을 했을 수도 있을 것이고, 루키아는 아무것도 짐작 못 한 채 현세와 정령정 사이의 단계가 회전문이 된것 마냥 드나들 수도 있는 일이었다. 

— 그런데, 아무리 생각해봐도 이건 도가 넘어서고 있었다. 

그가 제일 먼저 떼어낸  _ 밥 잘 챙겨 먹어  _ 라는 내용의 메모 밑에는,  _ 월요일 전공 수업 준비물 _ 을 친절히 나열해준 메모가 붙여져 있었다. 서당개도 삼년이면 풍월을 읊는다고, 루키아는 고작 몇개월이 된 그의 대학 생활을 이미 속속들이 꿰고 있던 것이었다. 그 옆의 메모엔  _ 수련을 게을리 하지 마라! _ 라고 당부하면서 아마 13번대의 평대원들이 하는 체조 비스무리한게 쓰여 있었다. 또 그 아래엔  _ 일주일에 한번이라도 동생들과 아버님께 연락은 드려라, _ 하는 메모가, 그 위로는  _ 열심히 하는 것도 좋지만 친구들을 만나서 쉬는 것도 잊지 말고 _ 라는 쪽지가 _ ,  _ 또 양 옆으로는  _ 우울하면 혼자 앓지 말고 누군가하고 꼭 상담을 하거라 _ 느니  _ 건강검진할 때가 되었으니 잊지 말고 예약을 하거라 _ 느니  _ 음식물 쓰레기는 분리수거를 해야된다 _ 느니, 이쯤 되면 아무리 그라도 슬슬 질려갔다. 관심이 기쁘지 않은 건 아니지만, 이건 관심이 아니라 아예 아이 취급 아닌가. 그가 그리도 못 미더웠던가? 

짙은 한숨을 쉬며 마지막 남은 메모의 내용을 눈으로 훑었다.  _ 길어질 수도 있으니, 조바심 내지 말거라. 나는 꼭 돌아온다.  _ 사무적인 말투지만 어째서인지 심장이 한박자 타이밍을 놓치며 덜컹 내려앉았다. 돌아온다. 루키아가 돌아온다. 그 기약없지만 확실한 약조가 가라앉아버린 그의 양심을 헤집으며 한조각을 수면 위로 떠오르게 했다. 정말, 

“네 걱정이라는 걸 한번 해보라고.”

진짜로, 진짜로 끝까지 모른 척 하고 싶었는데. 

얕게 투덜대면서, 이치고는 천계문을 열었다. 

*

반년만에 와본 정령정의 바뀐 경치를 감상할 새도 없이 그는 분주하게 13번대 막사로 발을 옮겼다. 그의 등장에 소스라치게 놀라는 사신들을 일일히 대해줄 만큼 한가한 기분이 아니었다. 괜찮은지, 그동안 잘 지냈는지 묻는 안부 인사들을 성의없이 흘러넘기는게 한 열번이 넘어가자 그는 비로소 13번대 막사에 도달했다. 안에서 느껴지는 루키아의 영압이 너무도 한결같아서 허탈한 웃음이 나왔다. 

조심스레 막사 안으로 들어가자, 익숙한 풍경이 그를 반겼다. 전쟁통의 난리에도 다행히 13번대는 많은 부분 화를 피한 듯했다. 루키아의 부대장실은 그가 기억하는 그대로였지만—

이건 새 풍경이다. 루키아는 책상 위로 몸을 반 접고선 고이 잠들어 있었다. 

애써 가라앉힌 양심이 파도가 되어서 이치고를 덮쳤다. 자기 걱정을 해보라고 혼잣말을 한 게 무색하게, 루키아의 걱정을 해주지 않은 건 쿠로사키 이치고, 자신이었다. 바보같게도 루키아가 현세에 내려와 있어준다는 것에 정신이 팔린 나머지, 그가 짤막짤막히 정령정으로 돌아와서는 어떻게 지낼지에 대한 생각을 전혀 해주지 않은 것이었다. 아니, 정확하게는 생각을 안 한게 아니라 외면한 거였겠지. 그가 현세에서 있는 시간만큼, 정령정에서 해야 할 일이 늘어나는 것은 어린아이도 꿰뚫어 볼 만큼 당연한 인과관계였다. 

부끄러웠다. 기세 좋게 정령정에 올라와서 루키아에게 선심을 쓰는 것 마냥, 대단한 희생을 하는 것마냥 네가 왜 이러는지 내가 모를 것 같냐며 다그치려고 했었다. 내 걱정일랑 하지 말라며, 지금 너는 정령정에 있어야 하지 않냐며, 내가 아직 철없고 위태로운 열일곱살로 보이냐며 허세를 부리면 아주 조금이나마 그 든든하고 어른스러운 모습에 루키아가 반하지 않을까 라는 생각을 하고 만 것이었다. 완벽하게 어린 생각이었다. 루키아가 반하기에는 백년이 어린 애송이의 생각. 이치고는 그 많디 많은 메모에 들인 루키아의 시간이 얼마나 귀중한 것인지를 새삼 깨닫는 중이었다. 잠결에도 놓지 않고 꾹 쥐고 있는, 먹이 채 마르지 않은 붓이 그걸 증명해주고 있지 않던가.

저렇게 자면 목 아플텐데. 그렇지만 자세를 바꿔주려 몸에 손을 대면 분명히 깨서는 다시 잠을 청하지 않으려 뻗대겠지. 자신 때문에 못 잔 잠이니 이치고는 차마 그를 깨울 수는 없었다. 그러나 언제나처럼, 그의 고민 따위는 가볍게 묵살시켜줘버리는 루키아의 눈꺼풀이 바르르 떨리더니 이내 천천히 열리면서, 오늘의 고민에도 결국 종지부를 찍어주었다. 

"...이치고…?" 놀란 눈빛이 아직 잠을 떨치지 못해 흐릿했다. "네가 왜 여기…" 

"꿈이야." 순간 백짓장처럼 하얘진 머릿속에서 튀어나온 첫 마디를 투척했다. "그러니까, 음, 신경쓰지 말고 다시 잠이나 자. 너 그렇게 피곤한 채로 다녔다간 아무에게도 도움이 안 된다고." 

"머저리, 지금 피곤하지 않은 사람이 어디 있다고, 난 부대장으로서… 모범을…" 

말은 그렇게 하고 있었지만 정말로 피곤했는지, 머리는 이미 책상을 향해 다시 기울고 있었다. 팔을 괴고 눈을 감은 그가 나지막하게 뭔갈 묻는 소리가 들려왔다. 

"네놈은 진짜… 반년만에 와선… 아무렇지도 않은 거냐… 이런 정령정 따위, 떠올리고 싶지 않을 텐데…" 

"그게 무슨 소리야. 내가 왜…"

"전쟁을… 싸움의 기억을… 네놈 싸움도 아닌데. 그래서 그동안 오지 않은 게 아니었더냐…"

숨이 턱 막혀버리는 느낌이 들었다. 루키아는 이런 생각으로 현세에서 그의 곁을 지켰던 건가. 정작 그는 아무 생각 없이 그저 좋아라 하고만 있었는데. 그가 반년이나 정령정에 올라오지 않은 건— 

"— 네가 현세에 있었잖아. 그래서 내가 여기까지 굳이 올 필요가 없었던 거였다고." 

여전히 눈을 감고 있는 루키아의 어깨가 놀란 듯 움찔하더니, 마지못한 듯 느릿한 미소가 그의 입꼬리를 올렸다. 

"그러냐…. 꿈이라더니 듣고 싶은 말만 해주는구나…"

혼잣말이었는지, 거의 들리지 않을만큼 나직했다. 이치고의 가슴 속 무언가가 뒤틀리며 조여왔다. 조심스럽게 발을 떼어, 루키아의 책상 한 구석에 걸터앉아 그를 바라보았다. 손이라도 뻗어 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨 주고 싶었는데, 그러면 이게 꿈이 아니라는 걸 알까봐 애써 자제했다. 

"바보야." 낮게 깔린 목소리는 정말로 꿈결속에서 듣는 것처럼 부드러웠다. "이 전쟁이 왜 내 싸움이 아니야. 내 어머니의 원수였잖아. 이보다 더 내 싸움인게 어디있어. 그리고, 난 태생적으로 사신과 퀸시의 아들이잖아. 나는 어차피 이 전쟁에 어떻게든 얽히게 되어있었다고." 

루키아는 다시 잠이 들어 버렸는지, 새근거리는 숨소리말고는 아무 반응도 하지 않았다. 

"난, 싸우기 싫은데 어쩔 수 없이 이 모든 것에 말려버린 게 아니야. 언제든 그만 둘 수 있었어. 내가 선택을 한 거야. 그러니 내가 한 선택 가지고 죄책감 같은 거 갖지 마. 그건 내 선택에 대한 모욕이라고, 바보야."

잠이 들은 와중에도 그의 목소리는 들리는지, 루키아의 입꼬리가 다시 한번 천천히 말려 올라갔다. 그 모습에 정신이 팔려 하염없이 바라보다가, 루키아의 숨소리가 고르고 느릿해지자 비로소 이치고는 조심스레 자리에서 일어났다. 루키아를 깨우지 않고 막사에서 나갈수 있을지가 관건이었다. 기지개를 피며 막사를 돌아보다가, 한 구석에 가지런히 놓여진 파스텔 색감의 무언가가 그의 주의를 끌었다. 

아, 생각해보니, 루키아에게 자기 걱정 하지 말라고 전해주러 온 건데, 그냥 가기도 조금 뭣하긴 했다. 이치고는 버선발로 살금살금 무언가를 열심히 꼬물대다가, 한 삼십분 후 만족스러운 얼굴로 막사를 나왔다. 

이만하면 루키아도 이해하겠지. 아마 이 후로 한동안은 현세에서 못 본다는 건 아쉬웠지만, 대수는 아니었다. 루키아가 보고 싶으면 자신이 정령정으로 오면 되는 것이었다. 그러다가 루키아가 한가해지면 또 그가 현세로 오면 될 것이고, 그러다가 다시 바빠지면 자신이 정령정으로 오고. 그리 지내면 될 일이었다. 

앞으로도, 계속. 

*

쿠치키 루키아가 단잠에서 깨어 처음 본 것은 바람에 흔들리는 꽃들의 캐노피마냥 부드럽게 나풀거리는 색들의 향연이었다. 설마 아직도 꿈을 꾸나 싶은 의문에 바로앉아 눈을 비비자, 그 색들은 이내 수많은 메모지들로 바뀌어 그의 부대장실 안 모든 벽면에서 그를 반겼다. 어리둥절해 제일 가까이 있는 메모지 하나를 떼어서 읽어보았다. 의외로 단정한, 매우 익숙한 필체였다.  _ 잠 좀 제대로 자가면서 일 해.  _

어이없음에 웃음이 픽 나왔다. 고갤 들어 다른 메모지들도 훑어 보니, 다 비슷하게 실없는 말들이었다. _너야말로 세 끼 다 챙겨먹어_. _너도 건강검진 해._ _네가 과로사하면 그게 13번대한테는 제일 골치아플걸?_

꿈인가, 싶었는데. 어디까지가 현실이었을까. 메모들을 훑는 시선이 벽에서, 천장에서, 북향으로 나있는 막사의 창문에서, 다시 자신이 잠들어 있던 책상 위로 옮겨갔다. 책상 한가운데에도 메모가 남겨져 있었다. 짧은, 그렇지만 지극히 그다운 한마디. 

_ 나는 괜찮아.  _

"...정말이지," 

_ 어이없는 녀석.  _

"가뜩이나 예산도 없는데 말이다." 

누가 보면 문구류가 썩어 넘쳐나는 줄 알겠어. 메모지 가격은 네놈 알바비에서 뜯어낼 테니 두고보아라. 이리 투덜대며 루키아는 방안 곳곳에 남겨진 메모들을 뜯어내기 시작했다. 그 녀석, 온갖 걱정이란 걱정은 다 하는 듯이 굴어놓고, 이것도 다 노동이라는 걸 생각 못한 건가? 정말이지, 바보, 천치, 머저리—

(하지만 옆에서 얼핏 본 루키아는,

_ 웃고 있었다.) _

**Author's Note:**

> 블리치 전력 60분 '메모'를 주제로 쓴 글입니다.


End file.
